medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
I Lied Too Much
The 171st Suggestion: I Lied Too Much (あたしは嘘をつき過ぎた, Atashiha uso Wotsuki Sugi ta) is the one hundred and seventy-first chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary With Medaka's arrival, Shiranui correctly deduces why the other girl has come. Fukurou orders Kotobuki to greet Medaka, promising a grand welcome. Kairai is surprised to hear that Medaka has come to the hospital, but realizes that it is an excellent opportunity for himself and Shiranui to escape. She asks that Fukurou keep Medaka away however, not wanting a repeat of the previous day with Iihiko. Fukurou agrees to Shiranui's request, and instead orders Kotobuki to chase Medaka off. Kairai is shocked by Shiranui's decision, and asks her if she still intends to act as Medaka's double. Shiranui gives a melancholic answer however, and tries to sort out her feelings towards Medaka, realizing that she has lied so much, even she is not sure just what the truth is. Making their way through the hospital ruins, Zenkichi remarks that the place is more like a maze. Medaka tells Zenkichi not to call the hospital eerie, as it is the place where they first met. Kumagawa remarks that this was the place he first kissed Hitomi, upsetting Zenkichi. Medaka leads the way; having only come for a day, Kumagawa wonders if they should have asked Shibushi for help. Tsurubami remarks that something feels strange, but shrugs it off as merely nerves at finally meeting his father. Medaka tells Tsurubami not to worry about meeting his father, and Tsurubami tells a little of his history before meeting Ajimu, explaining why he cannot teach Medaka a style himself. Zenkichi wonders why Medaka cannot simply learn a style with her The End, pointing out that Fukurou has not taught his styles to very many. Medaka states that while she cannot learn a style with her The End, she will do whatever necessary to defeat Iihiko. Nienami assures Medaka she should be able to learn a style, as Nienami was able to do so. They all shocked however, to discover they have turned into children. Zenkichi realizes it was after they entered the corridor, as that was when their flashlights disappeared. Kumagawa points out that even their childhood possessions have returned, as his stuffed rabbit is back in his hands. Arranging her hair back into her present style, Medaka explains that they have gotten younger as they have been walking, and also points out that their injuries from Iihiko have healed. Hearing Medaka's explanation, Tsurubami suggests turning back as a possible method to restore themselves. Medaka decides that whatever this new style is, it could hold a clue to defeating Iihiko. Zenkichi asks Nienami if she knows anything, who reveals it is Kotobuki's style while making a strange pose. She warns Medaka not to underestimate Kotobuki, who is a Nursery Rhyme User. Kotobuki sits at the bottom of a staircase, singing the Edo Lullaby. Characters in Order of Appearance #Joutou Kotobuki #Fukurou Tsurubami #Medaka Kurokami #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kamome Tsurubami #Namanie Nienami #Misogi Kumagawa #Kairai Kugurugi #Hansode Shiranui #Kakegae Yuzuriha Category:Chapters